1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of flying and perching tethered flying vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Crosswind kite systems comprising tethered wings (kites) can extract useful power from the wind for purposes such as, for example, generating electricity, lifting or towing objects or vehicles, etc. To provide or use consistent power, it may be desired to fly the kite in repeating trajectories (i.e., a limit cycle). It may also be desired to maintain the kite aloft and flying consistent trajectories during a large range of environmental conditions such as high wind speeds, large gusts, turbulent air, or variable wind conditions. However, take-off and landing of such kites can present difficulties, as the kites may not be well adapted for landings similar to that of an aircraft. Therefore, a mode of operation is desired so that a kite system can take-off, land, and operate safely in high and changing winds.